August 21, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:45 Dragonian King YO LILY 6:46 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:46 Dragonian King What's up? 6:47 Flower1470 doing a VP with TTK ppl 6:47 Dragonian King cool I still can't believe TT is closing I knew it was coming, but once it actually happened it just was like BUSHFOUFHLRSHFALDOF 6:47 Flower1470 niether can i It still feels like just a bad dream 6:48 Dragonian King ikr What are we gonna play now? D: Actually every game I've played has closed now except for three Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:50 Flower1470 I might go back to Webkinz 6:50 Dragonian King SUP PEEP 6:50 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:50 Dragonian King I MIGHT go on Webkinz too if TT closes 6:50 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:50 Dragonian King Actually I never really even used the clothes lol 6:50 Loving77 GUYS I WANT TO DO A DA 6:51 Flower1470 Maybe try out Wizard 101 Ik so do I 6:51 Loving77 I 6:51 Dragonian King blah 6:51 Loving77 NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE 6:51 Dragonian King ME NEITHER LETS DO ONE WHEN WE LOG ON 6:51 Loving77 OK AY 6:53 Flower1470 I probably wont I need a ton of cogbucks 7:30 Loving77 I need your help on picking a picture I'm gonna use... 7:31 Flower1470 oh boy 7:31 Loving77 :P 7:33 Dragonian King Well I'm gonna log on TT now Lily, did you invite Jony here yet? 7:36 Flower1470 I'm writing the PM now 7:36 Loving77 File:Yugioh76.png or File:Shark6.png or File:Randomstuff1.png or File:Sharklol2.png or File:Yugioh2.png 7:36 Flower1470 PM sent 7:36 Dragonian King yay 7:37 Flower1470 why are you doing a Shark avvie thats my thing :( 7:37 Loving77 I'm not 7:38 Flower1470 okay so whats the picture for 7:39 Loving77 I'll show you as soon as I'm done 7:40 Flower1470 okie 7:41 Loving77 BUT I NEED YOU TO PICK A PICTURE 7:41 Flower1470 uhhhhhhh File:Sharklol2.png 7:41 Dragonian King Guys 7:41 Flower1470 what 7:41 Loving77 what 7:42 Dragonian King I WANNA GET STARTED ON FACTORIES AND STUFF FOR FOUR-MAN VP 7:42 Loving77 SILLY PICK A PICTURE 7:42 Dragonian King randomstuff1 7:43 Flower1470 sillyham is inv district 7:43 Dragonian King Also I'm going to create a Girl Silly cuz #YOLO 7:44 Flower1470 loool ok 7:44 Loving77 LOL 7:44 Flower1470 I'll create a guy toon 7:44 Loving77 ew 7:44 Dragonian King BUT PEEP #TTOCO 7:45 Loving77 ? 7:45 Dragonian King ToonTown Only Closes Once 7:45 Flower1470 ROFL 7:45 Loving77 XD 7:46 Dragonian King Once we beat Trio VP I'll be Mingler :D MING MING* Awesome suit to end TT with 7:47 Flower1470 yup TTNation's inv district is Sillyham The inv caller must be alseep or something 7:50 Dragonian King When you guys are done can we please do some factories? 7:51 Flower1470 Peep, do you need merits? 7:52 Loving77 Yes 7:52 Flower1470 could you duo with Silly? 7:53 Dragonian King Weird Thought I saw a teleporting cog battle again But nothing's happening so I guess not Something tells me I won't get Law suit D: These tasks are ridiculous ARE YOU GUS ALMOST DONE 7:57 Flower1470 waiting for inv 7:58 Dragonian King ok I'm in the SBHQ already sooo YAY INV 8:01 Flower1470 hah yeah 8:01 Dragonian King Are you guys about to finish Mint? 8:02 Flower1470 Yup final battle 8:02 Dragonian King okie TP to me after you guys gag up 8:03 Flower1470 After we gag XD 8:03 Dragonian King lol 8:03 Loving77 ooo 8:06 Dragonian King Guess I DID see a teleporting battle 8:07 Flower1470 CANT READ MY CANT READ MY NO HE CANT READ MY POKER FACE Sorry im listening to Lady Gaga's Poker Face and im just signing along. XD ILL GET HIM HOT SHOW HIM WHAT I GOT 8:09 Dragonian King Tomorrow we should get an earlier start, FYI 8:09 Flower1470 LA DEE DA 8:09 Dragonian King BTW from now on tell me when you guys are gonna go minting I need bullion cogs 8:10 Flower1470 Well i got on early today WELL IF YOU TOGLD ME THAT TOLD** ROAR IVE BE DOING BULLIONS ALL WEEK! IM WORKING CASHBOT HELLO *deep breath* okay 8:16 Dragonian King lol I guess the "big surprises in store" this year meant TT's closure? 8:23 Flower1470 LOOOOOOOOOOOOL i guess so 8:23 Loving77 ooo 8:24 Flower1470 They must've been planning this for a long time though Idk why they would give us false hope in adding those updates 8:26 Dragonian King :/ They should've done something epic like "And so the cogs took over ToonTown and they all lived grumpily ever after THE END" 8:28 Loving77 lol 8:28 Flower1470 silly have you printed out your certificate yet? http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139759-important-news-from-the-toon-council/?p=1901185 8:29 Dragonian King no I downloaded it 8:31 Flower1470 ok 8:31 Dragonian King Wanna do a factory with me and Jony? 8:32 Flower1470 going to do a dollar mint sorry 8:32 Dragonian King ok 8:33 Loving77 ill come 8:33 Dragonian King tp again 8:36 Flower1470 i have 12 friends online and none of them are able to help me with a dollar mint. very disappointing. 8:37 Dragonian King wow 8:38 Loving77 bc they are busy enjoying tt 8:38 Flower1470 i mean, you and I used to duo dollar mints, right Silly? What if I tried to solo? 8:38 Loving77 0_o yolo 8:39 Flower1470 i only have 20 minutes though not enough time to solo 8:39 Dragonian King Duo was fail monster-filled I DARE YOU TO SOLO Maybe tomorrow though lol 8:40 Flower1470 Bots are back Silly Valley is full 8:41 Dragonian King ooo Bots as in teleportation toons right? 8:42 Flower1470 No bots as in bots 8:42 Dragonian King oh those 8:42 Flower1470 the hacker-created toons 8:44 Dragonian King Yikes Everything was gray and doors and barrels wouldn't load IM GONNA SOLO A BACK NINE! 8:44 Flower1470 normal glitches WHAT 8:44 Dragonian King lol jk 8:44 Flower1470 DUDE phew okay 8:44 Dragonian King That's like, impossible 8:44 Flower1470 you know what maybe not I might try that 8:45 Dragonian King gl 8:49 Loving77 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png done 8:49 Flower1470 haha thats hilarious -_________- 8:49 Loving77 :P 8:52 Dragonian King WOW 12,000/21,000 merits 8:53 Flower1470 That's impossible max merits is 5,500 I think you added one too many zeroes. ;) 8:54 Loving77 silly did you see what I made? http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Loving77 album/Whale4_zps5449d54d.png LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT LOOK AT IT 8:55 Flower1470 stop it! Major spam! 8:55 Loving77 LOOK AT IT SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY 8:57 Flower1470 knock it off 8:57 Loving77 S i l l y 8:58 Dragonian King hi 8:59 Loving77 You can use that if you want 8:59 Dragonian King oops Lily I guess it was 1,200/2,100 lol oops lol 8:59 Flower1470 I was like 21,000 merits?!?!?!?!? THATS STOCK OPTIONS HUGE 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye! 9:00 Dragonian King bye guys Loving77 has left the chat. 9:00 Dragonian King I'm gonna make Gal Silly now lol 9:01 Flower1470 lolok im probably going a little overitme to get all my stock options overtime* 9:03 Dragonian King lol 9:03 Flower1470 oh and I have an idea for a Toontown story I'll start writing it tonight Do you mind if you're in it? 9:04 Dragonian King Absolutely not! :D What's it about? WOW I named her Silly Slippy Pepperhoffer lol oh well VARIATION 9:05 Flower1470 the supposed end of Toontown, but then something really weird happens XD I'm coming up with ideas in my head atm 9:05 Dragonian King nice 9:05 Flower1470 I'm writing it from my PoV 9:06 Dragonian King Will it be posted anywhere? 9:06 Flower1470 I wont know until I finish it. Although TTK is most likely Right now I'm wondering what your character will be like lol 9:08 Dragonian King I took 136 pictures lol SILLY Duh :3 9:08 Flower1470 LOL I'm going to base it off of what I think you'd be like irl But your toon's character might be different 9:09 Dragonian King lol I'm normal irl But I'm crazy on the internet XD 9:10 Flower1470 well idk that Until I actually meet you IRL it's Crazy Silly :P 9:10 Dragonian King lol 9:11 Flower1470 ok im getting off chat but ill be on TT for another few minutes ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013